Windshield glass support structures for effectively reducing muffled sound are conventionally known. According to such structures, braces having a closed cross-section are arranged at the positions corresponding to resonance nodes in each resonance mode in an air box structure with a closed cross-section (for example, refer to Patent Document 1).